Sweet Nothings
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: What if something happened during Bren and Booth's good-byes?


Sweet Nothings

**Title: Sweet Nothings **

**Author**: AbbyGibbs

Pairing: Booth/Brennan

**Classification**:: Romance, sweetness, fluffiness.  
Rating: T or FR13

Spoilers: Inspired by the last episode of season 5**  
Summary: **What if something happened during Bren and Booth's good-byes?

**Warning: emotional moments.  
Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to Fox, Hart Hanson and the people who created Bones

**A/N: I loved the episode, and I did love the ending though it was bittersweet, and I thought I could changed that a little, this is more like a missing scene fic. And damn is Booth sexy in that uniform **

**This story is OCC for Brennan I know, but I don't really care for one, because this is how I wanted the episode to end and not like it actually did.**

No copyright infringement is intended.   


_This is it, _Brennan thought as she had said goodbye to everyone. Daisy pressed her one more time that it was really to go.

After Angela had hugged her, Temperance was packing the charts that Hodgins had made for her to help her recognize insects and poisons when she looked up to see if she could see him. But he was nowhere to be seen.

She wouldn't have admitted itto anyone, but she hated the idea to leave without saying goodbye to Booth - no matter what had happen between them recently - Seeley Booth was her best friend, and she needed to see him one last time before they'd be separated for an entire year.

And as she looked up one for time, she spotted him**;** there he was, standing in all his glory in uniform. Tempe felt a wave of relief wash all over her.

"Dr. Brennan..." Daisy started.

Anyone could have said anything to her, butBrennan didn't hear a thing, all her attention was now focused on Booth as he approached her. Pulling her luggage-carrier with her, they met half way.

All their friends were watching the scene playing before them silently and curious. Camille couldn't help but letting out a 'Oh my God' when she saw Booth had made it to the airport.

"Sorry, I couldn't get a pass, I had to sneak off the base to come to say goodbye. Listen Bones, you gonna be really careful in that Indonesian jungle." He said with concern evident in his voice.

"Booth in a week you're going to a war zone, please don't be a hero."

Booth nodded his head silently and swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat.

"Please... Just don't be a hero." She asked him, pleaded with him almost.

As he looked into her eyes, and took a step closer to her, Booth thought, he was seeing something he'd hoped was what he wanted to see in those blue eyes of hers for so long, but he didn't dare quite to hope just yet and wasn't about to push his luck, but God knew how much he wanted to kiss those appealing lips of hers.

Instead, Booth extended his hand; she looked down at it and slipped her hand in his.

"One year from, today, we meet at the reflecting pool and the mall, right by the..."

"...Coffee cart... I know. One year from today." She finished for him, sadly.

Booth glanced at their joined hands one last time, squeezed Brennan's a little and then reluctantly let go. Looking at her sadly he quickly turns on his heels and walks away from her, otherwise he's afraid he'll never be able to go back to his base.

Brennan turns on her heels as well, but suddenly her legs seem to weight tons, and it's as if she can't move anymore, suddenly the Maluku islands and the bones that are there are not that appealing anymore, she feels as if she's about to lose a piece of herself as she watches him walk away.

She had been so sure of what she'd wanted to do, she was so certain that going to Maluku and him going to Afghanistan to do what the Army wanted him to do what was the best thing for them, be separated so that would be able to see her life with some perspective, but now that he was actually going there, she was scared that he might not come back even though they had promised each other so.

_Maybe it's for the best, she had told Angela earlier... _

_Only for her friend to answer: "You two at the opposite of the world, I don't think so..." And she had then changed the subject as always focusing back on her work. _

Walking back to Angela and the others, Brennan felt tremendously sad - she didn't quite understand why this feeling wasn't leaving her. It was not the first time she left him and the other she had done the same right after he'd been home from his surgery, so why was this bothering so much?

She suddenly felt the urge to stop and turn around, and as she did so, Booth was watching as well. Brennan felt tears rolling down her cheeks then. Booth turned again unable to see her cry it was making his heart bleed even more. It was already hard enough for him that she had pushed him away, even know he knew why, it still made his heart ache and now seeing her crying was more that he could support.

Letting go of her luggage-carrier Brennan called his name, and ran toward him. Angela who was still watching them had to fight herself pretty hard not to let out a squeal of delight; they finally were where they were supposed to be for so long.

"Dr. Brennan..." She heard Sweets start. Angela turned to face him.

"Shut up, Sweets. You've done enough already." Angela said dryly.

Daisy was about to say something, but when she saw the artist's stare she closed her mouth.

Angela turned just in time to see her friend's mouth fuse with the former FBI agent.

Booth and Brennan kissed as if their lives were depending on it. Their tongue dueling, and they finally broke apart, they hugged tightly.

"I love you, Bones. No matter what happens I love you, Bones." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too, Booth." She said before caressing her lips with his once more.

Letting go of one another, they headed to their separated one year future both smiling and feeling much lighter.

Now, they had something to look forward to when they would come back home.

THE END

4


End file.
